


As Long As You're Mine

by hardlystraight



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian and Mickey see Wicked!, M/M, No Smut, OOC, a bit - Freeform, pure fluff, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian buys the two of them tickets for Wicked!<br/>A general knowledge of the plot is kind of a given here.<br/>I suppose you can get the gist if you haven't seen it, but it'll be hard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

 

" _ Gallagher _ !" Mickey's whining voice was right by Ian's ear, and the redhead's on-top-of-the-world mood he usually only felt when on-top-of- Mickey  dissipated into irritation.

"Do you know how much shit I had to steal in order to get these fucking tickets?  How long I stayed on the internet, booking them?  I got us  quality seats , Mick, these were $90 apiece!  Christ, if I'd known you'd be such a little bitch about it, I wouldn't have taken you.  I'm sure Fiona would be fucking thrilled to see this play; Debbie, fucking ecstatic!  And Mandy would have been 100 times as grateful as you, so shut your fucking mouth."  Ian rambled on the steps of the theater.

"Whoa, there tough guy." Mickey grimaced.  Ever since he'd woken up one July morning to Ian's mouth around his dick and fingers up his ass, his life had kind of gone downhill.  Mickey had work on his birthday and couldn't fulfill Ian's sexual advances, no matter how much he wanted to.  When he came home, hoping for a good fuck, he'd gotten an envelope as a birthday gift from Ian.  He was expecting money, or dope, but instead he ended up holding two tickets to "Wicked: The Musical," at the Capitol Theater.

Never being one to protect others feelings, he'd blurted,

"The fuck is this!?" to his boyfriend, who had been incredibly hurt and took the tickets from him, hiding away from the world in his room.

In desperation, Mickey had apologized, not wanting his boyfriend to fall back into his depressive state.

They'd made up with sex and all seemed well.  Mickey wasn't expecting anything for his birthday, anyway.

But August had come around and Ian was practically buzzing, grinning like a madman and planning out his clothes for the day.

Actin' like a real fag, more like.

Mickey had started up the whining again and Ian had been pissed, but his excitement for Wicked seemed to overcome his aggravated attitude, so he managed not to blow up at Mickey for the 10 days before the two went out.

Knowing his complaining would get him somewhere in the area of _nowhere_ , he decided,  fuck it , he may as well read up on the damn thing.

He watched The Wizard of Oz, some fucking old-ass movie portraying good and evil.

Essentially, the pretty girl makes some friends, defeats the witch and goes home to her fucking boring-ass farm family.

Great.   


Ian was taking him to this fucking movie, except sung live, with microphones blaring out of the speakers, screaming "Follow the yellow brick fucking road, Dorothy!" in a high pitched Munchkin voice.  Mickey couldn't fucking wait.

August 10 th , Mickey was being dragged up the stairs to the Capitol Theater, trying to fit in a couple of last minute arguments to hopefully deter Ian, but the boy only became more pissed off and it blew up in his face.

"...so shut your fucking mouth." Ian finished.  Mickey held up his hands,

"Whoa, there tough guy." he grimaced.  Jesus, now Ian was saying it, he was sounding pretty fuckin' ungrateful.  Ian had bought those tickets in the hopes Mickey would enjoy it, so the least he could do was pretend to like it.

Who knows?  They may even be able to make out in the back of the cinema.

When the two entered the theatre, Mickey was  gobsmacked .  The place was lined with bars selling fancy cocktails, named after the show itself, the " Ozmopolitan ," and " Elphaba's  Magic Mixture" or what the fuck ever.

Reviews of the show were plastered in posters adoring the walls. "Spine-tingling!", " Fantabulistic !"(what the fuck?), "Magical!", and character portraits, photographs taken during the play and the list of actors were showing on screens around the bar.  Merchandise sat in glass cases, scattered around for people to observe and purchase.

And as if the Capitol Theater itself was any less amazing!  It had to be at least 100 years old, with patterned wallpaper and an expensive carpet, wooden doors and bathrooms polished down the  the  last tile.

Ian was just as enraptured as he, and it took several minutes for Mickey's brain to kick in.

"Fuck, we should get our seats soon, or they won't let us in." He whispered.  Ian nodded, took his glass of champagne and followed Mickey, who was cradling a bottle of beer.

They showed the doorman their tickets and he passed them through.

The two sat down and Mickey noticed a screen was lowered and a map of Oz was projected onto it.  He glanced up and jolted in his seat to see a huge dragon perched above the stage.

" Shh -  shh ..." Mickey stuttered as Ian glared, his face threatening him not to swear.

" Shhh ... Shiver me timbers," Mickey finished, pointing to the dragon.  Ian looked up and grinned,

"Yeah, the Dragon Clock.  Cool, huh?" he smiled.  Mickey frowned.

"The fuck is the Dragon clock?  Don't remember that in he Wizard of Oz." he muttered.  Ian laughed.

"Mickey, we aren't watching the Wizard Of Oz!  Wicked is about the witches of Oz!  Totally different story-line, way cooler!" he grinned.  Mickey sighed and felt slight relief wash over him.  Maybe it won't be that bad?

(Hint: The soundtrack is [here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li8cryWN2ew&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D&index=1)if you want to listen to it.  The songs are pretty self explanatory, but I'll leave hints like these along the way.)

The theater darkened and some monkeys were fucking around on stage.

Not  _ fucking _ __ fucking , which would make the show fucking awesome, but bumbling around, doing nothing.  The thought of people inside of them, acrobats, was pretty cool.  Mickey was almost interested.

Then, a group of  fuckheads  were standing onstage and Mickey couldn't pay attention.  He moved his hand to Ian's knee and started trailing up Ian's thigh, heading straight for his-

(Psst!  [Here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li8cryWN2ew&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D#t=56)) The orchestra flared, the sound absolutely wonderful, powerful,  awesome.   


People were dancing and flying!  Song was dancing through across the stage and Mickey let go of Ian's thigh.

_ Well _ .

If he'd known this was how he'd spend his night, he wouldn't have whined.

Glinda  came in, being a nasty bitch, people asked questions.

And shit!   Glinda  was friends with the Wicked Witch!  Mickey found himself enthralled, caught in the drama.

And he soon found that it wasn't all fun and games.  A lady was fucking another guy (not that he blamed her) and the baby she bore was green.

Shit.

Mickey prepared for a fabulous night (however gay that sounded).

Mickey frowned as he watched childhood neglect and abuse were made apparent through song.  The choir sang, "No one mourns the wicked!" and it wasn't too loud or too soft, he could see everything, thanks to the fabulous seats Ian scored.

(Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-hMnPi4GoI&index=2&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D)!) He saw another form of family abuse - and felt somewhat less angry.  He started to empathize with  Elphaba's  situation, not in the "I'm a green witch at school" way, but the part that longed for parental validation, for the proud glint in his father's eye, a loving hug from a mother.  He saw the way people avoided her at school, similar to the way people at school avoided him.  He blinked at the moistness in his eyes.  He drove his peers away.  This chick couldn't make friends if she tried.  And if a tear slipped by, that was no one's business but his own.

* * *

 

Elphaba  took the stage and sang about a dream.  (Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72A4VG_3aiI&index=3&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D)!)  She was overjoyed and Mickey smiled.  Good for her, for not giving up.  The girl's voice was powerful and carried out to him.  He felt like the only one in the cinema.

_ "No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed!" _

Mickey felt that line hit a little hard and he intertwined his fingers with Ian's.   


He was reminded that the Wicked Witch died in the end of the movie, and stiffened.  Shit.

When she finished and the orchestra let off a _ripping_ finish, he clapped extra hard.

Mickey wasn't sure if he could handle another incredibly emotional song.

Luckily, a comedic song was next.  (Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W10IufttTsU&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D&index=4)!)

It actually sounded like the two were  gonna  fuckin' kiss, explaining how he imagined love felt.

_"Loathing.  Unadulterated loathing."_ Mickey burst out laughing, like many in the cinema.

He sat, completely entertained as they sang.

_ "Poor  Galinda , forced to reside with someone so  diagusticified !" _

Mickey caught  Elphaba's  hurt face and wanted to up and punch ever single one of the fuckers in the face, even though the lot were actors.

He paused and realized how worked up he was getting over a fictional play.  Fuck.   


(Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Shh9b8g2n6E&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D&index=5&spfreload=1)!)  Nevertheless, he felt chills as "Animals should be seen, and not heard." showed up on the chalkboard.   


* * *

 

Enter an arrogant jerk who was hot (nothing like Ian, however) and sang about bullshitting life.  (Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of03sHr0O5I&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D&index=6)!)

Mickey smirked and thanked god he was nothing like that.

Until he realized that he  was.   


He was literally paying no contribution to humankind.  His world consisted of Ian and  Yev , with their families on the side.  He stole so their little existence could continue, with no regard for the outside world.   


It made him feel a little shitty about his life choices, to say the least.

When  Galinda  handed her hat to  Elphaba , Mickey jerked in his chair.

The bitch!

Ian placed a soothing hand on his and grinned bemusedly.  Mickey gave him the finger and settled down.

He watched as the two ended up closer, and ended up dancing.  He smiled and watched as the ensemble danced together, as Nessa fell into a relationship bound to end, and  Elphaba  found a friend.

(Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=autaIWQHfeA&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D&index=7)!)  He watched on as  Galinda  fussed and made  Elphaba  look different and strange.  Mickey thought she looked much prettier before.

He looked behind the words and thought about the way Ian often fixed him up before the two went to his business gatherings to mingle and show him off.

He watched  Elphaba  run off the stage and thought, _M_ _ e too.  Sometimes I want to run away too. _

Elphaba  sang about not being enough and Fiyero b eing  the  one.  (Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaT7DaqPbxs&index=8&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D)!)

He let another tear slip down and ignored Ian's eyes on him.  Ian didn't know how it hurt.  

He was told how lucky he was to have Ian, but, well ...

No one had told Ian he was lucky to have Mickey.  And it kind of hurt.

Mickey wanted to tell this girl that the arrogant coward wasn't worth it, that she was beautiful in herself, but caught himself.

Elphaba was considered ugly on the inside, but that didn't make her less.

Fiyero was merely ugly was on the inside.  It didn't make him unworthy, either.

They deserved each other.

Mickey felt a little better about him and Ian.   


_ "Wishing only wounds the heart." _

* * *

 

Mickey grinned as another big number came on.  (Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APhUGOgbn2Y&index=9&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D)!)

The ensemble sang again.

Elphaba  was home and  Glinda  was in love.

Mickey felt good for them.   


Green was everywhere and his girls looked so happy!

Some creepy-ass clowns came on stage and Mickey rose an eyebrow.

But as the singing and dancing resumed, he smiled.  The whole stage was lit up, music blaring in his ears and his spine was tingling: his senses seeming to overload.

_"Two friends.  Two good friends.  Two best friends!  Sharing one wonderful, one short_ -  the wizard will see you now ! - _Day!_ "

Mickey did not trust the wizard one bit.  (Psst!  [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APhUGOgbn2Y&index=9&list=PLD52A49BC06032D3D)!), He shivered whenever the geriatric old fuck came close to  Elphaba  and remembered Ian's old  viagroids .

Fuck.  Way to ruin the night.

All was forgotten, however, when he was proved right.  The  asswipe  had been playing them all along and Mickey was swept right back up into the story.

The girls were stuck in the attic and bickered.  Mickey watched as  Elphaba  began to sing.  (Psst!  Here!)

_Something has changed within me_

( _Oh shit.  Here we go,_ Mickey thought _.  The beginning of a show stopper)_

_ Something is not the same  _

_ I'm through with playing by the rule   
_

_ Of someone else's game _

_ Too late for second-guessing _

_ __T__ oo late to go back to sleep _

_ It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes and leap!_

( _Fuck yeah!_ _ Elphie _ _is the best bitch in the house_ , Mickey thinks) 

_ It's time to try _

_Defying gravity_

(Mickey grinned and felt the lyrics burn his insides.  He hadn't felt this confident in years.)   


_  I think I'll try _

_  Defying gravity _

_  And you can't pull me down! _

_  Can't I make you understand? _

_You're having delusions of grandeur_

( _Fuck off_ _ Glinda _ _, no one likes you_ , Mickey snarls to himself.)

_ I'm through accepting limits _

_  'cause someone says they're so _

_  Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

(Mickey nearly cried with happiness.  He felt free from any chains that had bound him before.)   


  _Too long I've been afraid of_ __

_  Losing love I guess I've lost _

_  Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost!_  


(Mickey admired her courage and grinned so hard, his jaw ached.   


He didn't give a single fuck.)   


_  I'd sooner buy _

_  Defying gravity _

_  Kiss me goodbye _

_  I'm defying gravity _

_  And you can't pull me down _

Glinda , come with me. Think of what we could  do, together.

(Despite their differences, Mickey smiled when  Glinda  grabbed the broom.  Perhaps they could work together.)   


_ Unlimited _

_  Together we're unlimited _

_  Together we'll be the greatest team _

_  There's ever been, Glinda _

_  Dreams, the way we planned 'em _

_  If we work in tandem: _

_  There's no fight we cannot win _

_  Just you and I _

_  Defying gravity _

_  With you and I _

_  Defying gravity _

_ They'll never bring us down! _

Well? Are you coming?

(Mickey frowned at  Glinda's  cowardice.  He'd thought better of her.)

_  I hope you're happy _

_  Now that you're choosing this _

You too

_ I hope it brings you bliss _

_  I really hope you get it _

_  And you don't live to regret it _

_  I hope you're happy in the end _

_  I hope you're happy, my friend   
_

(As the guard smashed down the door and took  Glinda , Mickey jumped from his seat.  Ian pulled him down and he watched, enthralled, as  Elphaba  stepped out from the shadows and started to rise, lights shining everywhere. )

_  So if you care to find me _

(Micky was mouthing 'fuck' again and again)   


_  Look to the western sky! _

_  As someone told me lately: _

_  " Ev'ryone  deserves the chance to fly!" _

_  And if I'm flying solo _

_  At least I'm flying free _

_  To those who'd ground me _

_Take a message back from me!_

(Mickey started tearing up as  Elphaba  delivered her final verse.)   


_  Tell them how I am _

_  Defying gravity _

_  I'm flying high _

_  Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown!_

(You fucking go,  Elphaba !)   


 And nobody in all of Oz

_  No Wizard that there is or was _

_  Is ever  gonna  bring me down! _

(Damn fucking right!)

_  I hope you're happy! _

_  Look at her, she's wicked! _

(Fuck off,  asswipes)

_  Get her! _

_  Bring me down! _

_  No one mourns the wicked _

_  So we've got to bring her _

_Whoah, oh, oh oh!_

_  Down! _

 

Mickey sat in the silence of the cinema and watched the empty stage long after everyone left for intermission.  For lack of a better word, the performance was positively  fantabulistic .

After the show, which was magical, Mickey bought a [women's shirt](http://www.wickedthemusicalstore.com.au/Products/Feel-Wicked-Tank__WKD-FEEL-TANK.aspx) for Ian, a size to small, with 'For the first time, I feel truly Wicked' Splayed on it.

In retaliation, Ian bought Mickey [tights](http://www.wickedthemusicalstore.com.au/Products/Two-Witch-Leggings__WKD-WITCH-LEGGNG.aspx) with  Elphaba  and  Glinda  as portrayed in the logo.

Mickey also bought the original soundtrack and a [snow globe](http://www.wickedthemusicalstore.com.au/Products/What-is-This-Feeling-Globe__WKD-FEELING-GLOBE.aspx).

The two wore their merchandise and listened to ' Defying Gravity'  on repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should do a second part with the other half of the musical?


End file.
